Life of a Drifter
by GEDOMAZO10TAILS
Summary: Harry Potter always wanted to be free. Now, he will know the ultimate freedom, across the stars! HarryisanOCtimelord!


**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, though I am entering talks for Amy Pond, and considering opening negotiations for Rose Tyler, Martha Smith, and Clara 'Oswin' Oswald.**

Emerald green eyes scanned the dark classroom, the lights out in the middle of the night while most of the castles inhabitants slept soundly. The brilliant eyes swept the classroom, analysing it, making sure that there was no other occupant, living or dead, before stepping into the empty room.

The boy revealed was of average height, roughly 5'10, with messy black hair and pale skin. His eyes, a shining emerald, were framed by thin black glasses, while he wore long black robes with an emblem of a lion rampant on a red background on the front right breast.

He strode forward, his steps hesitant, unsure. He was seeking a place to rest for a while where he could remain undetected, taking a break from exploring the castle. It was his sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and currently it was shaping up to be one of his worst yet, and that was saying something. A teacher possessed by one of the darkest wizards in his first year, along with a giant Cerberus, and numerous other things in his first year. A titanic spider, an even more gigantic snake, and a teenaged version of the previous dark wizard in his second year. Foul creatures that forced you to relive your worst memories and the betrayer of his parents in his third year. Dragons, mermen and a fully resurrected version of the Dark Lord Voldemort in his fourth year. And last but certainly not least, a horrific toad-human hybrid and his godfather dying last year. Yet this year, he had so far suffered multiple serious injuries, had nearly killed another student (by accident, but that didn't make it better), almost been sent home( unnoticed) before the school year had even begun, with a broken nose at that, and more, all while still dealing with trauma of his previous years without a single shred of counselling or therapy!

He sighed, his inner rant finally over, as he slowly left the classroom. He idly strolled through the hallways of the ancient castle, his brilliant eyes travelling over the time worn stone. He was so tired, of everything here. Ron was off with Lavender, doing who knows what, who knows where. Hermione was in the common room, refusing to talk to him once again because of his decision to ignore her and keep taking instructions from the Half-Blood Prince's book, which he had retrieved shortly after dumping It there after the disastrous bathroom incident. And Ginny… Ginny was probably also in the common room, being blatantly obvious in her attempts to make him jealous. Honestly, he was beginning to wonder why he even stayed at Hogwarts. Hell, the whole bloody Wizarding World at that! He didn't like staying in one place, which was odd, seeing as how he couldn't recall ever being anywhere but England, but the feelings he had been having, ever since he was a child, was that of a longing to move, to be free. Probably why he loved flying so much…

Perhaps it was simply in reaction to having been caged almost all of his life, first in a cupboard, then in a more metaphorical, but no less real, cage, but he had the feeling it was more than that. He shrugged and continued his walk. It hardly mattered in the end. Where was he going to go, especially with the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head?

Harry walked up the stairway to the Astronomy Tower, a place where he had always felt at peace as he looked to the stars. He always knew, though he didn't know how, that there was something great out there, and looking at the bright lights, pinpricks on the backdrop the night sky, he felt that little bit more connected to it, whatever it was.

Harry pushed open the doors, feeling the brisk winds buffeting his body, and loving it. He shifted his arms, placing his hands in his pockets to protect them from the cold as he walked to edge. He was surprised to feel something in them, something round and cold. Odd, he didn't remember placing anything in them earlier…

He grasped at the metallic object, pulling it out of his pocket, and brought it up to his face, squinting to see it in the limited light that the moon afforded him, along with his already poor vision. His lips twitched as he finally recognised what it was. An old silver fob watch, with odd patterns and symbols covering its front, that he had had for as long as he could remember, apparently found in his hands when he was a baby, that he'd always had, though no-one could remember who gave it to him, or when he'd gotten it. He usually left in his trunk for safe keeping, as one of the few things that kept him connected to his parents, even if it was broken.

He paused. Was it broken? He didn't think he'd ever opened it… But of course it was, otherwise he'd have used it at some point, not to mention he'd never gotten any maintenance done on it, and watches didn't last sixteen years without any maintenance, especially with what he had put it through… did they? Then again, it might be a magical watch, and besides, how would he know if he'd never opened it? Had he opened it?

Harry moved his right hand thumb to the top of the watch, where the clasp resided, gently brushing his right digit over it. He could have sworn he heard a voice, but passed it off as the wind and his own exhaustion playing tricks on him as he slowly pressed down on the button. There was a soft click as the watch opened, and light flooded out, blinding him. The voice increased, in both volume and frequency, a thousand words a nanna-second passing through his mind, though some stuck out more than others.

_Rassilon… Gallifrey… Master… Time and Relative Dimension in Space….Timelord… Doctor… Dalek… Time war… Drifter… I am the Drifter…_

And Harry Potter was no more. The Drifter, Timelord of Gallifrey, soldier of the Time War, was back from oblivion.

**A/N- Yo! It sure has been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry, but I've had so much going on lately, I've had neither the time, or, if I'm honest with myself, the inclination to write. But now I'm back with a brand new story and my passion for writing reignited! So, be sure to review, and, to show I'm serious, here's a sneak peek to the encounter that 'The Drifter' will have with the Doctor, though that won't be for several chapters.**

"_I don't blame you, you know." The Drifter remarked as he walked alongside the Doctor._

_The Doctors head snapped towards him, his eyes sparking with hop. "You don't?"_

"_No. In the end, I would have made the same choice. But do not take this as me forgiving you."_

"_Wha…"_

"_Doctor, I don't blame you, but I could never forgive you. Not for this. Just as you will never forgive yourself, just as if I'd been the one to do it you would never have forgiven me, nor I myself. But I'm not the one that did it, so while yes, I may understand your reasons, I may agree it had to be done, and I certainly would have done the same, the fact is, I didn't, and you did, and I can never forgive you for that. Not really."_

_The Doctor's face took on a remorseful expression. "I…I understand."_

**Huh? Well? That's some pretty heavy s*** right there and I can guarantee that I will put that into a chapter before the end of the year, and I don't intend for Drifter and Doctor to meet until at least chapter six. So, review, and tell me who you want his first companion to be. Note that I will not be accepting anyone from the DW verse just yet, nor will I accept Ron, Hermione, Ginny or Neville. Anyone else is fair game though. This is just for everyone to know, but the Drifter is an OC. He is not an actual canon timelord.**

**Review!**


End file.
